


Word Count: 0

by HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25433644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda/pseuds/HexalianRebel_FeatheredPanda
Summary: Sometimes I feel things. Sometimes I hear voices. My therapist said I should keep a journal, but I don't like them. So I might write this.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Word Count: 0

He never liked blinking lines. A mocking little tic on a white page. Another indicator of wasted time.

Another facet of a wasted life.

“Okay, get up!” A hand closed around his ankle, and the world flashed dark as his head slipped under the quilt. His fingers clutched the blankets as his legs fell over the side of the bed, and when he finally pulled the quilt off of his head, he glared over at her.

She grinned, practically sneered, really, as she helped him untangle from the heavy blanket and took his arm before he slipped onto the floor. “Don’t look at me like that, come on! You need to get out of here for once. You look awful, as usual.”

He sighed quietly through his nose. She never held back, but she was always right about him.

“Mm, where to go…” She was leaning on the bathroom door while he showered, occasionally tapping on the handle and looking around. “Ooh, what about the park? We could find ZZ there.

He was letting water run over him, staring at the tile. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to see ZZ. It wasn’t like he could control where he’d be. Or where any of them could be.

“Park, it is, then!” She called, and he hummed.

\--

She was pacing outside of his room, twirling her hair and checking her makeup. “I don’t know how you can stand being cooped up in here all alone like this. Just being here feels so blah. Even with you.”

He huffed, stepping out to look into the bathroom mirror.

“…Sure about that dress?” She asked after a moment, and he looked back and nodded. She smiled and took his arm, grabbing his keys on the way out the door.

\--

The park was always nice: quiet and pointless just like him. Children hollered by the old playground, and people bustled back and forth.

She held his hand as they walked, and his other hand rested on the strap of his bag. “Look at them all.” She shouldered him gently. “No one’s looking, see? You’re fine.”

He squeezed her hand tighter, but she gasped and zipped off.

“ZZ!!” She cried out happily, running to a bench at the base of a tree.

The man there stood up and smirked at both of them, pulling a cigarette from his lips as he took the woman in his arms. “’Ey, G. Where have you been anyway? And what the hell is this?” He left her on the bench as he approached the other man, sneering down at him and poking his forehead.

“The hermit emerges, huh?” He teased, gently patting his face. “Missed you, Panda.” He threw an arm around his shoulders, dragging him back to the bench and sitting down.

G and ZZ were talking forever, it felt like, and he sat there with them, hands resting in his pockets as he looked out over the crowds.

“And as for you~” ZZ said suddenly, pinching his cheek. “Don’t think I didn’t notice the new dress and haircut. Didn’t know you actually bought clothes anymore, sunshine. Same jeans though, hm?”

His lips pulled slightly, and he nodded.

“Ah, he smiles! There’s our Panda!” G squealed, reaching to pet his head.

“Maybe we could get some better tricks out of him if we had some bamboo.” ZZ smirked.

It was an old joke by now; it was old and tired and dumb.

And he laughed.

G and ZZ smiled as they watched him: smile bright and soul alight and—

_“Someone’s looking.”_

It was such a short sentence, but he covered his mouth instantly, the high fading away.

A couple of people just glanced at him as they passed, and he shrunk into the bench.

No one wondered what he’d laughed at. No one asked why he was sitting alone.

He got up to go home, prepared to be mocked for a few hours more.


End file.
